Pixie Previews
Pixie Previews are short Tinker Bell clips made for entertainment purpose. They show the main and minor characters of Tinker Bell and are usually doing fun stuff. Plot The show has many clips. Volleybug Tink and her friends play volley bug. The bugs who will take place as a ball is lined up. At first, no bug wanted to be the ball. But then, young bug volunteered. Fawn starts and sends the bug flying and Iridessa shoots a rainbow at it making it fly again with a tree of rainbow. All the bugs oohed and aahed. Every fairy uses her powers to shoot the bug, but on Tinker Bell's turn, she uses a spring and the bug goes too high. Every one screams for Rosetta and she saves the bug by planting a flower. When Fawn asks for the next bug, every one wants to be it. Rosetta's Garden - Lessons 1 Rosetta makes a new program called "Flowers. Not only for garden fairies". Tink and her friends are present, with a squirrel. Rosetta tells them about how a fairy gold was made by a painting incident. 2 fairies were painting red and yellow on some flowers when they accidentally sprays 2 colors onto one flowers,and a fairy gold was made. Rosetta gives seeds. The squirrel eats the seed and everyone stares. He gulps and sits the part of the seed her chewed and fixed it on the other half of the seed. The chewed half falls to the ground. Rosetta's Garden - Lessons 2 Everyone is busy planting the seeds. Rosetta says that teaching is so easy. She rests on a mushroom. Fawn is beating the seed to the ground and when she asks Rosseta about it, Rosetta says it fine. So Fawn keeps beating it. Iridessa is pointing sunlight to her seed and waters it. The seed pops out of the hole. Silvermist has just watered her seed and it grows. But the suns makes it dry and dead. Tinker Bell is using a machine to plant the seed. The plant grows,but it is too tall so it knocks the machine and Tink and the flower down. A bucket on the machine gets stuck to Rosetta's head. She then says, "Teaching sure is not so easy!" Rosetta's Garden - Lessons 3 With only one seed left, Rosetta tells everyone to work together and make the seed a success. Tink digs a hole and Fawn plants the seed. Vidia puts the soil back, Silvermist waters, and Iridessa gives it some light. The fairygold grows and Rosetta paints it. Rosetta says that with friends, you can make one fairy gold. Then Clank and Bobble come with a sheet of paper and sprinkles some pixie dust on it. Immedialy, dozens of fairygolds grown. Rosetta laughs a little and says "Class Dismissed." Rainbow's Ends Iridessa has just finished making a proper rainbow. When she left, Tinker Bell and the others secretly come. Then, they begin to slide on the rainbow and is hanging a lot of fun. Fawn says that she could to it all day. But Tink coves Fawn's mouth because Iridessa came. Iridessa asked what had happened to her rainbow, because it was all messy. Tink and her friends tries to be innocent and leaves. On the back of their dresses are the colors of the rainbow. Iridessa tries her best to hold her laugh. Hide and Tink Iridessa is counting to play Hide and seek. She counts to 50 and begins to find. She hears Silvermist whispering and finds her behind a tree. She finds Fawn hiding in a a tree hole. Two birds tried to hide Fawn, though. Iridessa finds Rosetta in a patch of flowers. But none of them could find Tink. At dark, they give up and Tink screams "I WIN!". Everyone jumps. Tink had disguised herself as a tree bark! Just One of the Girls Vidia first goes to Rosetta and gives her a cool breeze, with a thanks returned. Vidia then goes to Sil and tells her that she is cool. Sil says "Thanks, best friend". Vidia goes to Tink and Tink asks if Vidia wants to go to the cove with her. And Vidia wants to carry the umbrella and Tink agrees. And then... Vidia wakes up. She says that it's a horrible dream. Then Tink, Rosetta, and Sil is there.They asks if Vidia wants to go to the cove with them. Vidia says Ok. But she says that Rosetta has to carry the umbrella. When Tink says "This is going to be flitterriffic" Vidia's eyes get's huge, because Vidia said that in her dream. Scrubbed the Wrong Way Tink comes up with a huge wing washer. Tink's friends are there when showed it to them. Suddenly, Iridessa gets sucked into it."IRIDESSA" everyone says. Iridessa is seen in the machine and Tink's friends says "ouch". When she comes out she screams that it's wonderful. The light reflects off her wings. Suddenly, the machine went popped and Iridessa's wings got covered in dust. How to Ice Skate Tink and her friends are in the Winter Woods, trying to ice skate. But the only thing they succeed in is to slip. Then Fairy Mary comes and helps Tink up. Then the things begin. Fairy Mary begins to ice skate. She took off at top speed. She leaped up and landed, breaking the ice surrounding her. She was in the middle. It amazed everyone and they began to cheer. Then, Fairy Mary rips her outfit and is shown with a pink ice skating outfit. Scents and Sensibility Silvermist flies down and gives the teacup some water. Tink brings a giant magnifier and Iridessa brings the sunbeam in order to heat the water. Rosetta adds a pink petal on the water and Sil tells her it's very sweet. And lastly, Vidia gives some wind. Rosetta suggest them if they could have a sunflower tea. Fawn flies down and gives her an idea. When the girls came back, they were shocked to see that a skunk was in their "hot tub". How to Build a Snowman All the fairies enjoy making snowmen, but Clank fails. Tink and Bobble cheer him up. And while rolling the snow in to a ball, he missteps and become a snowball. That snowball hits Sled and Iridessa, and divides into 2 snowballs. The snowballs keeps hitting Rosetta, Vidia and Sil. Finally, they get Fawn and the animals and become three snowballs. All three snowballs become the most giant and greatest snowman ever! Fawn and Games Fawn looks then Vidia tags her. Fawn sees Iridessa resting by a sunflower and Iridessa tells her to catch her first. Fawn flies and nearly reached Iridessa. As Iridessa flew up, and Fawn gets blinded and falls. Iridessa goes and helps her then Fawn yells "Tag!" How I Train There are 3 clips telling how the fairies practiced for the Games. How I Train: Silvermist Coming soon... How I Train: Vidia Coming soon... How I Train: Fawn Coming soon... History of the Games Coming soon... How to Have a Snowball Fight Coming soon... How to Ride a Toboggan Coming soon... A Fairy Cherry Tree Coming soon... Banner Day Coming soon... Bee's-Eye Coming soon... Beetle Jam Coming soon... Blazing Shadows Coming soon... Dust Up Coming soon... Eye on the Fly Coming soon... Fright Light Coming soon... If The Hue Fits Coming soon... Just Desserts Coming soon... Magic Tricks Coming soon... No Croakin' Around Coming soon... Ominous Warning Coming soon... Say Cheese Coming soon... Sil's Symphony Coming soon... There's No Place like Gnome Coming soon... Tink Gets Bugged Coming soon... We're Lost Coming soon... Aaarrgh! Coming soon... Treasure Chest Coming soon... Category:Tinker Bell series Category:Pixie Previews Category:Movies Category:Disney Fairies